The Only One He Ever Loved
by Yawping Stance
Summary: A product of a game I was playing. Basically a LExTR...messed up, I know, but I think it's rather good. Moves rather fast, I was on a time limit. Rating for character death obvious who it is, though. COMPLETE
1. Love Found

Disclaimer: I do not own in part or in whole Harry Potter. I don't own the rights to any of the books, movies, or merchandise, although I do own all three. I own my computer and the stoooopid font that wouldn't co-opperate, and this fic, and that's about it, though I wish I owned more. pouts Oh, P.S. I don't own Romeo and Juliet, either.

Author's Note: Okay, I will tell you how this idea came into mind, with the help of my friend, Hannah the Cheesemaker and her sister, Chicken. If you don't want to hear it, skip down to the story, but it's a really good game to play when your bored. It started out as a game of "Category Tag" in Cheesemaker's pool. One category we decided we liked was "Harry Potter ships." It was the Cheesemaker's idea to write the ships down, cut them into individual strips, and put them in a bag. We each drew one (Chicken drew one, but she never wrote anything). My first one was Molly/Arthur, which turned out to be just a one-shot I was finished with in half an hour and might post later. This was my second draw and was written in 2 1/2 hours at half past midnight on a Friday/Saturday. And I still can't for the life of me draw Lily/Sirius! Anyway, Chapter One...

_The Only One He Ever Loved_

Chapter One

Sixth year Lily Evans sat on a couch in the Gryffindor common room, reading "Romeo and Juliet." Or, rather, _falling asleep_ reading "Romeo and Juliet." This was her nineteenth strait hour being up studying and she'd decided to catch up on her reading. She forced herself awake and got up to take a stroll about the castle.

She wandered aimlessly, not really knowing where she was going. But then she got there. She had wandered into the trophy room. She looked at the pictures of old Quidditch teams. Her eyes fell upon one imparticular. The plaque beneath the picture read, "Slytherin House, 1942. Captain: Tome Riddle." She looked at the picture, rather mesmerized.

"Tom Riddle," Lily murmured, running a finger along the frame. She looked into his coal black eyes. The wind in the picture rustled his dark hair. He half-smiled up at Lily from a very handsome face. "Tom." Something about that name felt familiar and comforting.

On her way back to the common room, five minutes before curfew, Lily kicked something she didn't see in the hallway. She bent down and picked it up. It looked to be a diary. Lily decided she would ask around about it in the morning. She brought it up to her dorm, closing the door very quietly, so as not to wake the others, sat cross-legged on her bed, and drew the curtains. The first page of the diary read "T.M. Riddle."

"Tom!" Lily breathed, holding the book a little tighter and running her hand over the name. This had belonged to Tom! To _her_ Tom! _How_ she could've fallen in love with a man in a picture she'd just seen, she had no idea. But this one little bit of Tom Riddle meant so much to her.

Lily flipped through the pages. To her great disappointment, they were all blank. She got out a quill and ink bottle. She flipped to the first page.

Lily Elizabeth Evans

The words shone there for a moment, then, to Lily's great surprise, disappeared. She flipped the page to see if it had bled through. Nothing. There was no trace of the ink or that she'd ever written anything. Then, clear as day, spidery writing began to appear.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Lily stared as the words shone, and disappeared.

Have we met? She waited.

_Not to my knowledge_. A pause. _Why?_

Because I think I love you. _Well, _that _was a stupid thing to say!_ she thought.

_That's very bold, Miss Evans. How would you know if we've only just met?_

I saw a picture of you in the trophy room with your Quidditch team. 1942.

_When?_

About an hour ago.

_You seem very interesting, Miss Evans. Perhaps we should meet in person? What do you say?_

Alright. On one condition.

_What's that?_

Call me Lily.

_Deal._

Lily was never quite sure of what had happened after that, but the next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake. She kept her eyes shut and let her head lull. The person shook her harder. She opened her eyes a crack.

"Let me sleep, Potter!" She moaned. "I had a rough night and I'm in no mood."

"Who's Potter?" That voice _definitely_ didn't belong to James Potter. Lily's yes snapped open.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she said, sitting up. "I—I thought you were some one else."

"Well, obviously," the boy smiled, helping Lily up from the damp ground. They were by the lake. "What were you doing out here?"

"I…I don't remember." She peered into the oddly familiar face. She smiled. "Tom," she said quietly, putting a hand gently on the side of his face.

"Have we met?" he asked, looking a bit more than uneasy. Lily hastily withdrew her hand.

"No…um…I've just heard your name around school is all. You _are_ Tom Riddle, aren't you?"

"Yes." They stood looking at each other for a moment. "Do you want me to walk you back up to the castle? They should be serving breakfast, soon." Lily nodded. She shivered in the chilly early-November air. "Oh, here." Tom took his cloak and draped it over Lily's shoulders.

"Oh. Thank you." She pulled it tighter around her shoulders and hoped he didn't notice her taking in the scent of his aftershave around the neck of his cloak. He did, but didn't say anything and just smiled slightly.

Once in the Great Hall, Lily was faced with a crisis. Should she go with Tom to the Slytherin table, or take her rightful place at the Gryffindor Table? And, what's more, would anybody notice? Well, there was only one way to find out. Lily seated herself on Tom's right, next to a burly 7th year. Tom looked at her.

"I could've sworn I knew every Slytherin in the school." Lily was about to speak when a passing Gryffindor spotted her.

"What are you doing over here?" she asked, sneering at the others. "You're a Gryffindor. _This _is the Slytherin table." Lily looked down at her tie. She was red in a sea of green. "Come on!" The girl grabbed Lily's wrist and yanked her from the table. As she was yanked, Tom's cloak fell off of Lily's shoulders onto the floor. Tom picked it up and stared after the new girl as she was dragged away. Lily looked back with an apologetic look and tears in her eyes.

"A Gryffindor?" Tom muttered to himself. A line from Shakespeare ran through his head. _My only love sprung from my only hate._ _"Love?" _a mocking voice said in his head. _"Love? You actually think that you, of all people, are capable of love!" "She was beautiful,"_ said another voice. _"That's called lust, you moron!"_ The second voice puffed its chest out indignantly…or, it would, if it had actually _had_ a chest. _"It's more than just her looks! Just…every thing about her is so…wonderful._" The first voice just laughed and sneered. Outside of his head, Tom stared over at the girl, wondering what her name was.

Lily didn't want to sit at the Gryffindor table, but the girl kept pulling at her arm. She kept looking back over her shoulder at a dumbstruck-looking Tom. She was pushed down into a chair at the Gryffindor table.

"What were you playing at!" the girl asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"You were sitting at the table! Next to _Tom Riddle_!"

"What difference does it make that it's Tome Riddle?" The girl pretended to think.

"Hmm, let's see. Big group of friends, captain of the Quidditch team, prefect, prospects good at being Head Boy next year, really good looking, but a Slytherin. Makes you look like a gold digger."

"What if I just like him for him? Is that a problem?"

"Yes, it is!"

"Well, too bad!" Lily got up and stormed out of the Great Hall, angry tears in her eyes. She walked out onto the grounds and slid down the trunk of the tree where Tom had found her earlier.

What was wrong with her? She'd just met the guy this morning. You couldn't possibly fall in love with someone you'd just met…could you? Tom came striding across the lawn over to Lily. He knelt down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked. Why was he being so nice to her? She was a _Gryffindor_! Maybe he actually _did_ love her. But you _couldn't _love a person you'd only met a few hours ago, right?

"Yeah," Lily said, turning away and wiping her yes. "Yeah, it's just…people are stupid, you know?" He nodded. Tears still ran a little down her face. His hand slowly slid across her shoulders. She seemed to take no notice.

"So, you seem to know who I am, but I still haven't a clue as to who you are."

"I'm Lily. Lily Evans."

"Lily. How beautiful." She smiled.

"Thanks." She fell silent, like she was thinking.

"What's the matter?" She shook her head.

"Nothing. It's…I'm about to say something really stupid. Promise not to laugh?" He drew an x over his heart with his finger. "Only…does it feel as if…as if—"

"As if we've known each other for years? Yeah."

"And do you—? Are we—" He kissed her, cutting her off.

"Are we in love? Yeah." He kissed the remaining tears on her cheeks. She smiled and kissed him back.

Gushy, I know, but it _is_ under Romance! I'm gunna be wierd and post twice in the same day, cuz I already have this all written out. Sorry the POV's messed up, that's just the way I write sometimes. Please be gentle and don't flame, though constructive critisism is welcome. This is my first ever posted fic. Please R&R.


	2. Love Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter in part or in full, though I wish I did. Now is the angsty part. WARNING: Character death, although it's quite obvious who it is. My friend said it almost made her cry, and it's hard to make her cry.

Chapter Two

Lily lost track of how long she was there. Surprisingly, questions weren't asked. She and Tom, however, had to sneak around between classes and after hours. They usually went out onto the grounds, under their tree by the lake.

One night, they lay under their tree, listening to the cicadas serenade them. Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the sweet June air. Tom's arm tightened around her waist. She sighed contently.

"I love you," she murmured quietly. He kissed the top of her head. Lily ran a finger over the ring on Tom's index finger. It was a black stone set in a silver band. "Where did you get this?"

"Hmm? Oh. Family heirloom."

"It's beautiful."

"You like it?" She nodded.

"Very much. I've always preferred silver to gold."

"Then it's yours." He then did something he'd never done as he slipped the ring off of his finger and onto Lily's. For the first time, he gave something of great value to him to another.

"Oh, Tom!"

"Consider it a promise. A promise that I will always love you, no matter what." He kissed her. An hour or two later, sleep claimed them.

"Evans. _Evans_!" James Potter shook her awake.

"Mmm?" Lily rolled over, wet with dew. "Where's Tom?" she asked groggily, opening her eyes blearily.

"What? Who's Tom?" James hoisted Lily up by the arm. "You're delirious, Evans, let's get you to breakfast."

"How long have I been gone?"

"Gone? You never left. You wandered out onto the grounds last night and fell asleep."

_Fell asleep?_ She thought. _I didn't dream Tom up. I couldn't have._ She looked around to find proof of his existence. His cloak, the smell of his aftershave, _anything_. Her eyes fell on the ring on her left middle finger. She smiled. He _was_ real! She _hadn't_ dreamed him. Then something hit her. "Potter," she said aloud, "if you knew that I was out at night, why not just leave me to the teachers?" James's tough façade faltered, but then he regained it.

"I…well…uh…wouldn't want perfect prefect Evans to have a black mark on her record, would we?" Lily just remained silent.

After breakfast, Lily ran up to her dorm. She found the diary beneath her pillow. She opened it and stared at what was written.

_I love you, Lily Evans._

These words didn't fade and she knew that Tom was gone, possibly forever. Lily wasn't sure if she was okay with this. But she could live…maybe.

_Several years later…_

"No! Not Harry! Please, not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl!" Lord Voldemort hissed, pushing Lily Potter out of the way. He raised his wand. Lily knew this was the end, so she looked into her killer's eyes. She wanted to know what he was thinking. She looked into Lord Voldemort's eyes and her eyes widened with realization.

"Tom!" she said, shocked. And then she was gone. Lord Voldemort looked down at her. He'd realized too late.

"Lily?" He knelt down beside her. On her left middle finger was a black stone set in silver. He held her head to his chest. "Oh, God, Lily! Lily, I'm so sorry! Oh, God!" He let three silver tears fall into her hair. _Focus_, said a voice in his head. _You're here to do one thing and one thing only._ "Right." He gently set Lily down, took the ring, and proceeded into baby Harry's room.

_Fin_

_For never was there a tale of more woe, than that of Juliet and her Romeo._

I _told_ you it was angsty! Any way, please R&R. Constructive critisism welcome, flames not.


End file.
